Come home
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Han crecido para eso, después de todo. Para coincidir, para combinar, para identificarse. Para ser reflejo del otro, que es una manera de ser reflejo de sus propios sueños. Para Laura.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, pero eso ya lo saben.

Para Laura, naturalmente.

Come home.

Les ha ido mal muchas veces. Cuando las cuentan parece que ya no alcanzan los dedos y que el silencio se hace nudo marinero en la garganta. Blair Waldorf, entonces, se siente cansada.

(El mundo parece un sitio especialmente inmenso en esas ocasiones, lleno de recovecos y huecos y oscuridades, donde ya nada es el Upper East Side y todo aquello que le pertenecía no es tan sólo suyo, y hay que tomarlo, pero ya no hay con qué)

Ya les ha ido mal tantas veces, ya han fracasado, ya han entrevisto los abismos oscuros y no se han atrevido a saludarlos, ya han cruzado los límites, ya no hay dónde volver, nadie que sonría con los ojos, que sonría desde el epicentro del cariño y les regale palabras nacaradas, palabras de azúcar.

_(todo estará bien. siempre puedes regresar. las cosas se arreglarán.)_

Nieva. Un poco. Acaso un poco más que simplemente un poco, y todo es blanco excepto ella, excepto el banco en el que está sentada, excepto algunas excepciones. Sus mitones, por ejemplo. Los mira, los reconoce, se mima las manos enguantadas sobre el regazo, las aprieta sin fuerza, no mira nada. Nada que no sean sus errores.

...

Nate lleva ahí un tiempo. Un tiempo que parece un montón de tiempitos, años atados con hilitos blancos. Puede que los hilos no sean realmente blancos, pero allí todo lo es. Blair no. Blair nunca es del color de las otras cosas, ella ha nacido para destacarse, o será simplemente que brilla. Siempre.  
>Va de verde cuando todo es negro, y de negro allí en ese mar blanco. De blanco para el rosa, de azul para el rojo. De Blair para Chuck. Ahí hay que detenerse. Nate tampoco va de blanco allí.<p>

(siempre haciendo juego, siempre encastrando bien. han crecido para eso, después de todo. para coincidir, para combinar, para identificarse. para ser reflejo del otro, que es una manera de ser reflejo de sus propios sueños.)

(o era. era una forma de, y ya no es más.)

Nate lleva ahí un tiempo y no piensa moverse. No lo ha pensado siquiera.

No se quiere equivocar. Ya se han equivocado tanto. No sólo ellos, no sólo él, no sólo ella. También Dan, también Serena, también Chuck. Incluso Jenny. Todos ellos. El oro del Upper East Side no es más que brillo dorado.

...

(Son máquinas de arrastrar agujeros, cree ella. Todo eso duele. Mucho. Muchísimo. A veces hay que parar, detenerse un momento y ver qué es lo que pasa alrededor.  
>y todo lo que pasa es que nadie más se detiene<br>y todo lo que pasa es que el daño por el daño no merece la pena, no realmente  
>y las cosas buenas nunca llenan -nunca llegan.)<p>

Nueva York sigue ahí, distante; Upper East Side parece inabarcable y el parque resulta que se la traga, la engulle y todo es un montón absorbente de blanco y nieve y bancos donde sentarse a mirar sin ver. El Upper East Side no haya sitio para ella en esa inmensidad que es. Simplemente sucede que no hay lugar adonde regresar, y hay unas ganas terribles de volver. A cualquier lado, a donde sea. Volver. Donde la esperen, donde el afuera y el adentro se diferencien, donde las luces nacaradas la envuelvan y le den la bienvenida, donde dormir sea algo para hacer con las luces apagadas, sin miedos. Donde se pueda, volver adonde sea posible.

Volver a casa. Regresar, allí donde el futuro no importa realmente y las cosas se arreglan porque sí.

...

El primer paso lo da con miedo. Ha (re)corrido mucho para llegar hasta allí y todo lo que puede ofrecer son agujeros y roturas, pero va a ofrecerlos lo mismo porque sí, porque puede, porque incluso un agujero es bueno cuando te protege de la lluvia, y él allí es todo ganas de protegerse y protegerla, y mirar desde adentro como nieva, como cuando eran pequeños y se tomaban de las manos hasta que paraba de nevar y podían salir a jugar.

(el segundo paso es una cobardía en sí mismo, es un paso que existe contemplando la posibilidad de no ser. el tercer paso ya es una certeza, y entonces sí, entonces el cuarto y el quinto y todos los demás. no los cuenta, por supuesto. sería tonto, o peor, acabaría dándole miedo, lo que también es tonto)

(no hay ruido, ni siquiera el silencio hace ruido de silencio, pero en ese momento él no lo nota, y ella, bueno, ella siempre ha tenido gente haciendo esas cosas por ella)

Cuando se sienta al otro extremo del banco, tan lejos de ella que la distancia parece inabarcable, Blair no lo mira. No lo mira porque con Nate no hay más que verse, y todo eso da miedo algunas veces. Como ésta, como ahora. No hace falta, de todos modos no podría haber sido de otra manera.

Nate podría decirle muchas cosas,

(_todo estará bien. siempre puedes regresar. las cosas se arreglarán.)_

pero todo eso se lo guarda para la tormenta que se viene, se lo reserva para cuando le enseñe las llaves y la invite a pasar sin formular la invitación en voz alta, porque esas no son cosas que se digan con la boca, tienen su propio lenguaje particular.

Ella entenderá.

-Nate Archibald -le dice entonces. Extiende la mano, la mira de reojo.

Ella sonríe media sonrisa rota desde los extremos. desde los extremos rota y desde los extremos de la boca sonríe. y baja la mirada

(acaso se examine los agujeros)

(la eternidad que tarda en hacer nada se le ahueca a Nate Archibald en las palmas de las manos, pareciera que la nieve tardará menos en cubrirlos que ella en hacer cualquier cosa, y entonces pasa:

-Blair Waldorf)

Mira su mano y le extiende la propia.

Ya no hay que ir a ningún lado para regresar. No hace falta.

_._

Tanto tiempo sin publicar y de pronto, dos fics en un día, casi parece increíble. Excepto porque este tiene ya como un mes juntando polvo. ¿Por qué lo publico ahora? Bueno, porque Laura (Laura Marina Loovegood, ya la conocés, seguro) lo mencionó hoy y me recordó que esto existía, y entonces dije ¿por qué no? Y acá está.  
>¿Decís que tendría que haberlo dejado donde estaba?<p>

De más está decir que va con mucho cariño.

¡Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá!  
>Besos y saludos y achuchones.<p> 


End file.
